Hero's of Time
by zero1983
Summary: The Titans find themselves in a strange new world facing a strange new enemy. Can the Robin Starfire and Raven stop Slade and this new threat? Or will they be destroyed?
1. Hero's of Time

Chapter 1: "Hero's in time"

The sky grew heavy with the constant down pour of rain. In a remote part of Tokyo, a fierce battle raged on inside an abandoned cryogenics lab.

Robin: It's over Slade! Give back the time skimmer now!

Slade: Another time Robin, another time.

Slade activated the time skimmer, and jumped through the wormhole it created.

Starfire: We can not let Slade alter our future.

Raven: We have to do something

Without thinking, Robin, Starfire, and Raven followed Slade into the wormhole.

Robin: Heeya!!.

Robin hurled his birdarang through the air. It struck the time skimmer causing it to shatter. The next thing they knew, the Titans found themselves in a huge city inhabited with humans, and robots.

Raven: Where are we?

Starfire: How did we get here?

Robin: And where is Slade!? Come on Titans, we should look around, and see if can find out where we are.

Suddenly without warning, a large ball of electricity soared through the air, and trapped the titans in an electric net.

Robin: Agh! What is this?

Starfire: I feel strange.

Raven: Uhg...getting..w..eak

The titans all fell on the ground unconscious as a shadowy figure stood over them.

???: You pathetic humans will all be destroyed.

2nd ???: Vile!! Why are you here? I won't allow you to hurt any more humans.

3rd ???: Stop all of this senseless fighting

Vile: Well well well. Zero and X. It's about time you showed up.

Zero: I won't let you get away this time Vile. X, save those people, Vile is mine.

Zero ran at Vile with his saber drawn, but it was to later, he was gone.

After freeing the titans from the net, X asked "Are you OK?"

Robin: We are fine, but who are you?

Zero: I am Zero, and he is X. We are Maverick Hunters, sworn to defeat Sigma, and his army of reploids. That one that attacked you is called Vile. A very dangerous maverick.

Robin(Shaking Zero's hand): I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

Starfire: I am Starfire.

Raven(in a shy voice): And I am Raven.... It's nice to meet you.

Robin explained their situation to Zero and X.

Zero: We will help you get back to your own time, and help to bring Slade to justice.

X: You have our word.


	2. A Deadly Union

Chapter 2: "A Deadly Union"

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ.

Robin(talking to X): So you Maverick Hunters are trying to stop Sigma from destroying all the humans on the earth.

X: Yeah, It will be a tough battle, but Zero and I will destroy Sigma for good.

Stafire: Why does he wish to destroy all the humans.

"Because he is a maverick, and thinks that all humans are inferior." Said Zero, coming into the room

Zero told the titans about mavericks, and his own past as a maverick.

Robin: Well you guys are not alone. We'll help you to defeat sigma.

A few days later, A meeting of two great evils was about to take place.

Little did the titans know that Slade was watching them when Vile attacked.

Slade(thinking to himself): So, the titans have new allies. I have to eliminate them now.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice spoke to Slade from the shadows.

???: Do not underestimate those two reploids.

Slade: Who are you?

???: I am called Sigma. Just think of me as a sympathizer who will help you destroy those humans, and their allies.

Slade: How very interesting.

Sigma: I have heard of the Teen Titans, and have a plan to make the Maverick Hunters, and those Titans Destroy each other.

Sigma: My true form is that of a virus. This Virus has the power to control any reploid who becomes infected. With your knowledge of the Titans weaknesses Slade, we can use this virus to control them as well.

Slade: I have the perfect test subject. The one called Raven possesses incredible power when she loses control of her emotions. The demon inside her, her father, Trigon, could be controlled using the virus. And with Raven under our control the Teen Titans, and the Maverick Hunters will fall.

Sigma: This will not be any ordinary virus however; the only way to stop this virus is for Zero to realize his true self. When this happens Zero's ultimate power will be unleashed and he will have the power needed to destroy Trigon, and save Raven. He will however sacrifice himself in the process. For when Trigon dies, he will no doubt turn on his friends, and destroy them all.

Slade: Interesting plan Sigma. But how do you know that Zero will embrace his "true Self"?

Sigma: Zero will do anything to protect his friends, even if it means sacrificing himself. I have been watching them very closely recently, and have discovered that Zero has been developing feelings for Raven. He will do anything to save her, even if it means giving up his own life and reverting to his maverick state. By embracing his true self Zero will be filled with hatred, rage, and destruction. The Titans, and X will not be able to stop him.

Slade: Now titans, what will you do now that you have to fight against your allies once again.

Sigma/Slade: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	3. The War Begins

Chapter 3: "The War begins"

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ.

An alarm sounded, and an image of Slade appeared on the view screen

Robin: Slade!

Slade: It's nice to see you again Titans. If you ever want to get back to your own era, meet me at the old abandoned reploid factory. I'll be waiting. Oh, and X and Zero, I want you to come as well. I'll be waiting.

StarFire: Why does Slade wish to meet with X and Zero as well?

Robin: I don't know Star, but we are going to find out.

Raven: Well, whatever it is, Slade is not going to scare us.

X: So that's Slade. But, how does he know about me and Zero?

Robin: I wish I knew X.

Zero: I have a bad feeling about this. Something just doesn't feel right.

The Hunters and Titans raced to the reploid factory to confront Slade. When they got there they encountered Slade himself.

Slade: So, you actually came.

Robin: It's over Slade.

Slade: On the contrary Robin, it's just beginning.

As Slade finished his sentence, a dozen of his robot assassins appeared along with three enemies that either X, or Zero were expecting to ever meet again. Soldier StoneKong, Wind Crowrang, and Magma Dragoon.

X: What?! No Way!

Zero: X and I destroyed you.

Slade: Get them!!

Raven: It's a Trap!!

With that, Slade disappeared into the shadows.

As the battle started, Raven, Starfire, and Robin, fought against Slade's assassins, while Zero, and X took on the three returning Mavericks. As the battle raged, StoneKong found his way toward the titans. He lunged at Raven with his Stone Sword.

StoneKong: You are MINE!!!

Raven: Azerath..Metrion ZINTHOS!!!!!

Raven created a shield of energy around herself. StoneKong was to strong however, and slashed at Raven. Raven was thrown backward as the big stone blade cut through her energy, knocking her unconscious.

StarFire: RAVEN!!!

Zero looked over, and saw Magma Dragoon preparing a Haddoken Fireball to hurl at the still unconscious Raven.

Zero: NO!!!!

Zero dashed straight into the path of the oncoming fireball, just as Raven woke up. She saw Zero standing in front of her as the fireball hit his shoulder damaging it. When the smoke cleared, Zero stood in front of Raven, and kneeled down in pain from the blast.

Dragoon: Now's my chance

Suddenly, an enormous blast of Blue, and green energy came between the advancing dragoon, and the injured Zero.

X: Good Shot Starfire.

Starfire, and X had combined their blasts to separate Dragoon, and Zero.

Dragoon: You win this round.

Crowrang: But we will be back.

StoneKong: and our masters plan will succeed.

With that, the robot assassins, and mavericks teleported away.

Zero still holding his damaged shoulder, turned to Raven.

Zero: A..are you....OK?

Raven looked deeply into Zero's eyes.

Raven: Zero...you saved me, thank you. Let me see your wound.

Raven put her hands on Zero's wound. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos", she said softly. As she spoke the words, Zero's wound began to heal.

Robin X and Starfire came running over.

Robin: Raven, Zero, are you all right?

Zero: I'll be fine

Raven: Yeah, I'm ok too.

X: Zero, why were those mavericks here with Slade?

Zero: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this whole situation. I could barley sense him, but sigma is definitely somewhere nearby. Let's return to HQ for now and get some rest.

Later that night...

Zero was on the roof of Maverick Hunter HQ, thinking to himself. Zero looked over, and saw Raven staring into the night sky. Zero walked over to her, and asked if everything was O.K.

Raven: Can't tell. I feel a strange energy in this time period. Something....doesn't feel right. Zero, can you tell me what happened to you when you were a maverick?

Zero looked into her eyes.

Zero: I...don't really remember what I did as a maverick, all I know is that when I was a maverick, many people, and innocent reploids died at my own hands.

Zero: What was your past like?

Raven explained her past to Zero.

Zero put his hand on Raven's shoulder and said "Don't worry Raven, I will find a way to help you defeat trigon... I promise you. We'll get through this...together.

Raven blushed, and said "Zero...Thank you"


	4. A Terrible Discovery

Chapter 4 "A terrible discovery"

Later that night, as the hunters, and titans slept, recovering from their attack by Slade, and the Mavericks, an even more shocking event was about to take place.

Using his stealth abilities, an intruder snuck into Hunter HQ. Zero lay awake wondering about Slade, and his connection to Sigma.

Zero(thinking to himself): Why is Sigma involved with Slade? Why did they try to go after Raven?

A few minuets later, Zero heard a knock on his door. It was Starfire.

Starfire: Zero, I am sorry for the interruption but can I ask you a question?

Zero: Sure thing Star.

Starfire: Why is Slade teaming up with those evil mavericks?

Zero: I...I don't know. I wish I knew.

Just then, they heard a noise from down the hall.

Raven: Ahhhh!! Let me go!!

Zero, and Star fire Ran into the nearby room just as Sting Chameleon vanished with Raven.

X, and Robin rushed into the room.

X: Zero What happened?

Robin: Is everyone all right?

Starfire: Where is Raven: Why is she not here?

Zero(to himself): What do Sigma and Slade want with her? I will save you Raven. I promise.

Robin: Where should we start looking for her?

As Robin spoke, a clocked figure appeared on the view screen in the main room.

Zero: Sigma!! What have you done to Raven?!

Sigma moved aside to show an unconscious Raven bound to a steel table.

Slade: When she wakes up. She will be ours to control. Thanks to the virus that Sigma has provided, Trigon will destroy you all.

Sigma: Meet us at the old Biomechanics lab.

Slade: Tell me robin, will you be able to fight against your friends again?

Sigma: Zero!!, Raven and I will be waiting for you.

Slade/Sigma: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

X: Who is this Trigon?

Robin and Starfire explained about Raven's powers and her connection to Trigon.

X: We have to save her.

Zero: Sigma!!, You WILL pay for this.

Robin: I will stop you this time Slade.

Starfire: Let us go. It would appear that we have a big battle ahead of us.

Back at Sigma's fortress. Raven finally awoke.

Raven: Slade! what do you want with me.

Slade: You will help us destroy your friends.

Raven: I would never help you.

Sigma: I'm afraid you don't have a choice.

Sigma powered up, and used his virus to infect Raven's mind.

Raven: STOP!!! I won't help you!!!.

With that Ravens eyes turned a demonic red.

Raven(in a monotone voice): I...Will....Destroy....My...Friends.

Sigma: Zero, what will you do when you are forced to fight against the one you care for the most again. I'll be waiting.


	5. A Fateful Battle

Chapter 5 "A Fateful Battle"

The titans and the hunters headed toward the abandoned lab. They blasted their way into the front door fighting Slade's robot assassins every step of the way.

Robin: We're almost there!!

X: Hold on Raven, We're coming.

When the team reached the main room of the lab, they came face to face with Sigma, and Slade.

Zero(drawing his saber): SIGMA!!

Robin: SLADE!!

Slade: Robin, so good to see you again.

Sigma: It has been a long time Zero and X.

Slade: Apprentice, strike NOW!!!

With that, a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a controlled Raven.

Zero: Raven, are you ok?

Raven stared blankly at the team.

Raven: Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!

Raven sent black energy through the room, severely injuring the team.

Starfire: Raven, why do you attack us? We are not your enemies.

Zero: I can sense the maverick virus all over this place. Sigma must be using it to control Raven's mind.

X: Sigma!! Release Raven from your virus NOW!!

Robin ran at Slade.

Robin: You won't get away with this!!

Robin jumped at Slade with a flying kick. Slade countered, grabbed Robin's foot, and threw him against the wall.

Suddenly, Robin felt a veil of black energy circle his body. He couldn't move. The next thing Robin knew, Raven was standing next to Slade. She made a fist, and the black energy around Robin slowly began to close, crushing him. Robin screamed in pain.

Robin: ARGGHGHGHGGHGH!!!

Starfire: Robin!

She ran to help Robin, but Raven stood between them. Raven began to channel her energy into her fists, and ran at Starfire. Star managed to block Raven blow for blow.

Starfire: Raven, you are my friend, and I do not wish to fight you.

Starfire was caught off guard; Raven landed a punch which sent Starfire flying through the air, landing next to Robin.

X: Robin! Starfire!

Zero: SIGMA!!!!

X and Zero ran at Sigma and Slade. Before they could even get to them Raven got in the way. She ran at X and put her hand on his X-Buster. She opened her hand and sent black energy coursing through X's body. X Screamed with pain.

X: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zero: X!! Raven.... Please stop this. I don't want to hurt you.

Slade: What's wrong Zero? You look lonely.

Raven walked up to Zero, and stared blankly into his eyes.

Zero(sheathing his saber): Raven! It's me Zero, please. I don't want to fight you.

Sigma: Well Zero. This looks familiar. Ah yes, this is exactly what happened between you and Iris years ago.

Zero clenched his fists "Shut Up!!" he yelled

X looked over at Zero "So that's why he has been so protective of Raven."

Robin: Who is Iris?

X told Robin and Starfire about Iris' and Zero's past together.

Robin: Raven must be reminding Zero of Iris.

Starfire: This must be why he is fighting so hard to protect her, and us, he doesn't want to lose anyone else he cares for.

Raven once again channeled her energy into her fists, and ran at Zero.

Zero blocked as many attacks as he could, but his strength was giving out. Suddenly, Raven stopped her attack, and fell to her knees clutching her head in pain. She looked up at Zero. Her eyes had turned back to their normal violet color.

Raven: Uhg....Zero....please you ..must ...stop me.....

Zero: Raven!!! No.... I will save you.

Sigma's eyes started to glow red.

Sigma: Now my dear Raven. FINISH HIM OFF!!!!

Raven's eyes again turned a demonic red.

Raven(again in a monotone voice): As you wish...master...Sigma

Without warning, Raven vanished. Zero looked around frantically. Suddenly, Raven appeared again in front of him, kicking him high in the air. The next thing Zero knew, Raven reappeared above him, and smashed him into the ground driving her feet into his chest.

Zero: AGGHH!!!

As the team struggled to regain their strength, Raven walked up to them

Raven(in a monotone voice): I....Will...Destroy...You.

Slade: What's the matter Robin? Are you not able to fight against your friend?

Suddenly, Robin reached into his utility belt, and threw a flash bomb on the floor next to Raven. It went off momentarily blinding her. Robin used this time to use his grappling hook to tie her up. With Raven neutralized, she was helpless for the time being.

Zero: It's over Sigma. Free Raven's mind NOW!!

Sigma: Not yet Zero. Our apprentice has not been beaten.

Sigma: Raven. Finish them now.

Raven: Yes...master....Sigma.

Raven closed her eyes.

Raven: Father...please aid me. Give me your power.

With that Raven crackled with black energy. An image of her father, Trigon appeared out of her body. With Trigon now fully powered from Raven's spirit, Raven fell to the floor as an empty soulless shell.

Zero: RAVEN!!!!

Starfire: What is wrong with Raven?

Robin: No!! It's Trigon!!

X: So that's Trigon.

Trigon: Hatred will consume you all!!

X: How do we stop that!!

Robin: If we can combine our attacks, and somehow defeat Trigon. We might be able to force Raven's spirit back into her body.

Zero: It's worth a shot.

Starfire, fired her starbolts, while X charged his X-buster. They both fired at Trigon. The two huge blasts overlapped, as Robin threw his electro disk into the blast. This created a massive energy ball. To finish up the attack, Zero leapt forward with his Z-saber, and used his Hadangeki to slice through the energy ball. The resulting blast flew through the air and struck Trigon. When the dust cleared, Trigon was still standing.

Trigon: Is that the best you can do?

X: Not even a scratch.

Starfire: How can we defeat an enemy who has this much power?

Zero: I think I know how to defeat him. What I'm about to do should give me the necessary power to destroy Trigon and save Raven.

X knew what Zero was planning to do.

X: Zero!! NO!! You can't.

Zero: I'm sorry X. This is the only way to stop him. If I lose control, You have to promise to destroy me.

Starfire: What are you planning to do Zero?

Zero: I have to absorb the maverick virus in order to gain enough power to fight Trigon.

Starfire: But if you do that, than you might become a maverick again.

Zero: I...I know, it's a risk I'll have to take.

Robin: Zero....be careful.


	6. The One True Maverick

Chapter 6 "The One True Maverick"

Zero: You guys get Raven and get as far away from here as possible.

Starfire: Zero, we will not leave you.

Robin: We'll be right here fighting with you.

X: Zero...Please be careful.

Zero: X, Robin, Starfire... thank you.

Zero: Alright Trigon, it's time for you to die.

Trigon: HA HA HA!! Don't make me laugh. You're power level is not even a threat to me.

Zero: Maybe not now, but just wait.

Zero closed his eyes, and began to concentrate.

Zero AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

Zero began to glow with a purple aura. His eyes turned red, and with that, Maverick Zero was born again.

Zero(in an evil voice): So Trigon. I don't see you laughing anymore.

Zero took out his Z-saber, and slashed through the air creating a crescent wave of energy which flew at Trigon, slicing him in half, thus putting the evil demon into a dormant state. With Trigon stopped, Raven's spirit returned to her body.

X: Take Raven, and get out of here.

Robin: What about you?

X: Don't worry about me, I'm staying here with Zero.

Starfire: Please be careful X.

Robin and Starfire left with a still unconscious Raven. They made it back to Hunter H.Q. and laid Raven down on a bed in the infirmary room.

Starfire: Why does Raven not wake up? She appears to be in some kind of trance.

Robin: I think that she just needs some time to regain her strength. She'll be O.K.

Back at the Biotech lab, Sigma approached Zero.

Sigma: Well done Zero, you may have saved Raven, but in doing so you have finally realized your "true self". Together, we can rule the world.

Zero: I don't care about your stupid war Sigma. I only care about one thing, and that is destroying Mega Man X. You are just another obstacle in my way.

Zero charged at Sigma throwing punch after punch at him. Suddenly without warning, Zero clutched his head in pain as a "W" appeared on his energen crystal. Sigma took this opportunity to attack Zero. He drew his beam saber, and slashed at Zero's energen crystal. As the saber struck Zero's crystal, he let out a scream that seemed to echo through out the streets of Neo Tokyo.

Back at Hunter H.Q. Raven slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and put her head in her hand.

Raven(in a weak voice): Uhg....Z..ero.

Starfire(in a cheerful voice): Raven, you are awake.

Raven(still weak): Where am I? What...happened to me? Where are X and...Zero? I could have sworn that I...just heard...Zero scream in pain... Is he alright?

Robin explained everything to Raven

Raven gasped in horror "No...."

Starfire: You must rest, our friends will be ok.

Back in the biotech lab,

Zero lay on the floor unconscious. His energen crystal shattered.

X: ZERO!!!!

Slade: So much for the invincible maverick.

X confronted Sigma and Slade.

X: You won't get away with this.

Slade: You had better help your friend. We'll finish this some other time.

With that, Sigma and Slade disappeared into the shadows.

X, ran over to Zero.

X: ZERO!!!

Back in Sigma's fortress;

Sigma: Our plan has failed, but at least Zero is out of the way.

Slade: We could construct a new Time Skimmer and travel back to my time to take over old Tokyo. With 3 Titans stuck in this era we should have no problem controlling the city of the past.

Sigma: Excellent idea Slade.

Slade: Once we control the past we can shape a new future where we rule over all.


	7. Raven's Feelings and Zero's Return

Chapter 7: "Raven's Feelings and Zero's Return"

Back at Hunter H.Q, Robin and Starfire were sitting by Raven's side while she rested. Suddenly, an injured X came in with an unconscious Zero. X went into the infirmary room and laid Zero on the bed. Robin, Starfire, and Raven followed X. They all looked on at what had happened to Zero.

Robin: No...Zero.

Starfire turned away and buried her face in her hands so she did not have to look at the extensively damaged Zero. Raven just looked on in horror.

A few hours later, Zero lay unconscious in the medical room. Raven walked in and sat down next to him.

Raven: Zero...This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Sigma capture me, you wouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself.

Raven felt tears well up in her eyes. She had never felt such strong feelings before, and struggled to maintain a calm state.

Raven(crying): ZERO!!! . I'm so sorry. Please wake up. We need you......I need you.

Next thing she knew, her head was buried in her arms crying over Zero's lifeless body. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on Zero's energen crystal. When this happened, Zero slowly began to regain consciousness.

Zero: Ugh....Raven... You're ok.

Raven: Oh Zero!!! I was so worried about you.

Raven threw her arms around Zero hugging him tightly.

Meanwhile in the control room of H.Q. X Robin and Starfire sat worrying about Zero.

Robin: X has the maverick virus left Zero's system yet?

X: I...I don't know. I looked at his virus readings, and it seems to have dissipated.

Starfire: How is Raven? She hasn't seemed like herself since X returned here with Zero.

Robin: She just needs some time to be alone. She'll be ok.

Just as Robin finished his sentence, Raven walked into the room.

Robin: Raven. How is Zero?

Raven: He is awake now. He just needs some rest.

Starfire: Raven, are you ok?

Raven: Yeah, I'm fine.

Robin: We know how you feel about Zero.

Raven looked surprised. "You do?" she asked.

X(smiling at Raven): Yeah.

Robin and Starfire also smiled at the now blushing Raven.

As the team sat in the main room of Hunter H.Q, They heard the door slide open, and in walked Zero who was now fully repaired. X, Robin, Starfire, and Raven ran up to him.

X: Zero!! Your ok!!!

Robin: We thought that you were gone for good.

Zero: You know me, never say die.

Starfire(giving Zero a hug): I am delighted to see that you are undamaged friend Zero.

Zero: It's good to see you to Star.

As the team rejoiced, Sigma appeared on the monitor in the main room.

Sigma: Well well well, it would appear that you have made a full recovery Zero.

Zero: That's right Sigma! It takes a lot more than some stupid virus to get rid of me.

Slade appeared next to Sigma.

Robin: Slade. This time we will stop you.

Slade: I'll be waiting for you titans.

The screen went blank. X started typing on the keyboard.

X: Ok, I found were Sigma and Slade are hiding. Sigma's fortress is at coordinates E-817

Zero turned to face the titans and X.

Zero: Ok. It's time for the final battle


End file.
